


Anuncio

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Español | Spanish, Forum: Comunidad del Cazador, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser reservado era algo básico para cualquier asesino y también un hábito que Killua no ha perdido a pesar de ya no serlo. Gon, en cambio, no siente la necesidad de guardar secretos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anuncio

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto de Junio del foro Comunidad del Cazador.

Killua ya no era un asesino y eso era algo que hace mucho no había sentido necesidad de recordarse a sí mismo; pero, a pesar de eso, cada vez le costaba más contener el impulso de correr hacia Gon, usar una de sus manos para tapar su boca y cambiar el tema por cualquier cosa. La comida, el clima, la exagerada seriedad de Kurapika y hasta la horrible corbata de Leorio.

Ser reservado era algo básico para cualquier asesino, al fin de cuentas, y revelar su vida privada era tan estúpido como revelar su profesión sin razón.

Pero, se recordó, manteniéndose recostado en la pared y con sus manos en sus bolsillos, fingiendo la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, estaba entre amigos y le había dicho a Gon que sí, podía contarles, y no pensaba retractarse. Aunque quizás sí fingiría ser un par de años mayor para comprar una bebida alcohólica para Kurapika, quien cada segundo parecía necesitarla más, y le daría un golpe a la cara de Leorio, para quitarle esa sonrisa burlona que cada vez se agrandaba más mientras miraba a Killua de reojo.

—Así que... —dijo Kurapika con lentitud cuando Gon hizo una pausa, paseando su mirada por Gon y Killua—. Ustedes ahora están... juntos.

Ahora tenía doble razón para regalarle una bebida a Kurapika: había logrado detener el recuento demasiado detallado de Gon de manera definitiva al adivinar la conclusión _antes_ de que Gon mencionase el malentendido de la revista —culpa de Bisque; maldita vieja que no sabía ocultar sus intereses— que había llevado a una incómoda conversación —para Killua— sobre hombres, amor y otras cosas, la cual había terminado con un "Pero si yo te quiero, Killua".

—Sí —replicó Gon, tan sonriente como si no hubiese pasado casi media hora contando los torpes, fallidos y humillantes intentos de Killua por hacerle saber que lo veía como su mejor amigo _y_ más que eso, como un prólogo para explicar su ligero cambio de relación actual.

—Felicitaciones, entonces —intervino Leorio con esa sonrisa más burlona que honesta todavía en su rostro—. ¿Cierto, Kurapika?

Definitivamente lo golpearía.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Kurapika, todavía tenso, pero sincero—. Me alegra que estén contentos y que hayan decidido confiar en nosotros y compartir esa...

—¡Ah! —gritó Leorio de repente, levantándose del sofá en el que había estado sentado junto a Kurapika e interrumpiéndolo—. Pero déjenme decirles algo —continuó, serio y pálido mientras los señaló con un dedo—, que sea un doctor...

— _Futuro_ doctor —señaló Kurapika, quizás en venganza contra Leorio por no haberle permitido finalizar sus palabras de felicitación.

—Que esté a meses de ser un doctor oficialmente hablando —corrigió Leorio, tomándose un momento para fulminar a Kurapika con su mirada—, no quiere decir que vaya a explicarles todo lo de las abejas y las flores, ¿¡me entendieron!?

Leorio finalizó dejándose caer de regreso a su asiento, todavía pálido, y se removió incómodo, mostrándose sorprendentemente puritano, tal vez porque todavía los veía como niños, a pesar de lo que acababa de insinuar que llegarían a querer saber.

—¿Las abejas y las flores? —cuestionó Gon, visiblemente confundido. Kurapika tosió y le dio un codazo a Leorio con poco disimulo.

—Está hablando de sexo, Gon —aclaró Killua en voz alta, satisfecho cuando Leorio balbuceó algo sin sentido en respuesta.

—Ah —exclamó Gon, recuperando su usual brillo ahora que entendía—. No lo necesitamos, ya lo sabemos.

El silencio que siguió a esa respuesta fue pesado y Killua sólo pudo sonreír más. Gracias a Gon ya ni siquiera tenía que tomarse el trabajo de golpear a Leorio.

—No necesitaba saber eso —pronunció Leorio, su rostro pálido tornándose amarillo.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró Kurapika, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

Y Killua tampoco necesitaba que supieran de la cama de chocolates que intentó regalarle a Gon; ni del abrazo que había llevado a que media docena de animales celosos de Isla Ballena lo persiguieran; ni mucho menos su intento de tarjeta de San Valentín que había destruido con su nen, segundos antes de que Gon pudiera comenzar a leerla, debido a la vergüenza, así que podía decir que ahora estaban a mano.

—¿Ves, Killua? —dijo Gon, dejando la silla que había ocupado para acercarse a él, mientras Leorio y Kurapika continuaban murmurando algo sobre demasiada información—. No estuvo tan mal.

—Supongo —aceptó, apartando su mirada. No era como si hubiese podido negarle algo a Gon desde un comienzo.

—Ahora solo falta decirle a Mito-san y a Ging y a Bisque y a...

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Killua, incrédulo—. ¿¡Piensas decirle a alguien más!?

—Claro, Killua, esto es importante —respondió Gon con tal seriedad que Killua estaba seguro de que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

Solo esperaba que nadie de la familia Zoldyck estuviese en la lista de Gon; de lo contrario, la vida de alguien podría correr peligro. Aparte de Leorio, claro, que parecía haberse recuperado y no había siquiera intentado contener una risa burlona después de las palabras de Gon, por lo que sufriría próximamente.


End file.
